Can we just be done with this?
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: Dirk and Jake finally talk out their relationship problems


Jake sat in his bedroom now waiting for some sort of a response. Dirk had gotten caught up with John last he'd checked and that had given him just enough time to get Dave to sneak into his room. Now he felt like banging his head into a wall glancing around wondering which movie poster he could risk losing if he decided the wall was going to become his head's best friend.

Sure the little program was cute, and Jake had put a lot of time into making it look right, but Jake was still no artist and the whole thing seemed remarkably silly now. He wondered if Dirk had even gotten back to the computer yet as he sat twitching occasionally on his bed. A lot had changed since the game had ended with the addition of the trolls to their life things got a little rough. Particularly because of Dirk just becoming distant, they never talked about the trickster incident and Jake had just felt so terrible about everything that their relationship had just kind of stopped.

Now he wanted nothing more than to get the relationship back. He realized how much Dirk really mattered to him and once he'd sorted things out with Jane it seemed like a real possibility, the only problem was Jake was suddenly stricken with a lot of shyness and a whole lot of guilt. He was the reason they'd stopped talking. Nothing was more his fault than that, but he also felt bad about regularly disappearing during the game and making Dirk worry. That really hadn't been fair. He watched the clock on his desk for a little while as he lay down on the bed. At least he'd gotten over his own stupidity. Closing his eyes, Jake drifted asleep softly waiting on his bed.

Blinking his eyes open was always weird because he never slept with his glasses on, but when he woke up this time he could see. Dirk was sitting one leg over the other in his desk chair holding the disc with the program on it. It took Jake a bit of time to comprehend what was going on before he decided to sit up.

"Hi," Dirk said. Jake looked at his hands for a long moment contemplating what to say, but Dirk didn't give him the chance, "what I want to know, is how in hell you got into my room with the door locked?"

"I gave it to Dave and asked him to do it," Jake said. He timidly looked up at Dirk who smirked as if he hadn't thought of that idea.

"Well," he said. He stood and moved to sit next to Jake on the bed, "it was cute, but I know you feel really guilty about everything that happened during the game and I know that's mostly my fault and I was trying to come up with a way to apologize and I guess I was never really good at that sort of thing."

"It's okay. I really don't think you need to apologize it was mostly my fault anyway," Jake said.

"No it was both of us. And after the game ended and we were all settling in and getting used to each other I just wanted to give you time and myself time and well I got really stupidly fucking shy after that. I should have said something right away. Especially once Jane was running out of the picture all on her own." Dirk rubs his head, but continues to stare at the CD in his hand as Jake glanced over his whole figure.

"I guess the whole thing was just stupid really." Jake looked back at his hands as Dirk glanced at him this time. He could see every inch of Jake shake slightly, the kid had never been good with people, but then again neither had Dirk.

"Anyway," Dirk said. "I wanted to tell you that yeah you could be mine again." Dirk couldn't look at him as he said it; Jake had made the phrase so god damned corny on the CD that Dirk couldn't even think about it without blushing. Jake glanced at him and his red faced Strider glory smiling to himself.

He climbed into Dirk's lap easily pressing a kiss on his lips as they'd done before during the game. But Jake was kind of overwhelmed with Dirk in this moment quickly wrapping his arms around his neck. Dirk didn't hesitate to open his mouth and let Jake slide his tongue inside as he was pressed back into the mattress.

They'd both missed this side of things quite a bit. The physical touching and being near each other was nice. Jake hummed when Dirk grabbed onto his hips and rolled them against his own. He couldn't think straight anymore letting Dirk control him as he focused on the kiss. They'd gotten close to this type of thing before, but usually one of them chickened out right as things were getting heated. Dirk wasn't about to let that happen tonight and neither was Jake.

"Dirk, I uhm," Jake said. Dirk was trailing small kisses and bite down his neck, "I love you." Dirk stopped to look up at him pressing another sweet kiss on Jake's mouth.

"I love you too," he said. They didn't spare a moment as Jake slid his hands up Dirk's shirt and removed it quickly as Dirk practically tore off Jake's flannel and t-shirt. Dirk was rolling their hips together again when Jake swiped off his shades so he didn't even really take note of it over Jake's soft moaning.

Jake could feel every inch of Dirk as he pressed hard against the blonde who'd taken to biting and licking his neck. Dirk flipped them over after a while getting impatient with Jake unwillingness to start anything serious. He slid off Jake's shorts and the boxers which baffled Dirk. They seemed longer then the shorts, but they definitely never showed. He grabbed Jakes already hard dick stroking it a few times making him squirm a little in place.

"That's—" Jake let out an audible gasp as Dirk ran his tongue up the shaft. Dirk chuckled and quickly sucked Jake into his mouth who simply said, "oh," and dropped his head back into the pillows. Sliding a little tube out of his pocket, Dirk covered his fingers as he bobbed down on Jake. Gripping the sheets, Jake groaned as Dirk slid his fingers inside him sucking on the tip of Jake's dick as he did. His hips bucked as Dirk started to scissor his fingers and slid down fitting more of his dick in his mouth before popping up quickly and tonguing the tip.

"Hey Jake," Dirk said. He moved up and kissed his neck again, "do you want it?" Dirk was whispering in Jake's ear. Jake glanced towards him nodding, but Dirk chuckled manically, "I didn't hear anything." Jake groaned and Dirk could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Quit being a tease Strider," he said. Dirk smirked and moved his fingers to hit Jake's sweet spot.

"That isn't what I was asking Harley." Dirk continued to tease Jake as he whined and squirmed underneath him. "Come on just say it and I'll stop."

"Dirk I want you." Jake whimpered as Dirk bit his ear lobe smiling to himself. Pawing at Dirk's pants, Jake managed to get his belt off before Dirk stopped him and slid them off himself. "Dirk please." Dirk snickered licking his neck as he pressed his tip against Jake. Whining once more as Dirk teased him, Jake wrapped his arms around Dirk's neck as he finally slid inside groaning lightly as he did.

"Shit." Dirk muttered as he started to lose his head pulling back out until just the tip was still in before slowly moving back in trying not to harm Jake. He was surprised when Jake moaned in pleasure as he moved and took it as a sign that he could move a little faster.

Before long Dirk had realized he could slam into Jake full force without him complaining instead Jake just moaned. Dirk grabbed his hair and tugged his head back a little receiving a startled gasp as he bit his neck.

"Dirk I—" Jake panted and bucked his hips into Dirk who grabbed him to hold him in place, "Dirk please make me yours." Jake's eyes softened as he lifted himself just enough to kiss Dirk licking his lip softly. Dirk smiled softly and bent down to press his head into Jake's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you always were," he said. He quickened his pace as Jake moaned softly underneath him. Dirk couldn't see straight when Jake groaned into his shoulder and came all over their stomachs, but the tightness that followed made it easier for him to come Jake moaning something unintelligible at him as he did.

They stayed in heavy breathed bliss for a long while before Dirk finally pulled out to lie next to him. Jake smiled and curled up next to him quickly pressing his face into his chest.

"I love you," Jake mumbled.

"I love you too Jake," Dirk mumbled.

**If you don't already know, this is from my main AU which also includes the stories Roomates, Confused, and Escape. Feel free to request any other pairings from me in general I'll write anything if I'm bored enough. **


End file.
